Colten X Abby
Character Abigail “Abby” Hunter © Zilver_Hawk Colten © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Colten: *is doing some stretches while his wyvern takes a nap nearby* Abby: Sit...Sit...Sit!! Good Cookie! *tosses a treat to her wyvern* Colten: *hears someone talking, he goes off and discovers Abby* ...well, hi. Cookie: *growls* Abby: *giggles* Hi there!! Colten: Hello... I just heard you talking, and figured I'd come check it out. You're a wyvern rider, I take it? Abby: *nods* Yep! This is Cookie! I was teaching him some new tricks! Speak!! Cookie: *roars* Abby: Good Cookie!! *throws him another treat* Colten: ...mmhmm. What is the purpose of these tricks? Abby: They're cute!! Colten: ...cute. Right. Wyverns are more for battle rather than "cute" tricks. Abby: But Cookie doesn't want to fight! Isn't that right? You like tricks much better! Cookie: *snorts indifferently* Colten: *is not convinced* So can you fight? Abby: A bit...I'm better with a staff though. Colten: *raises eyebrow* So you have a wyvern, but you can still use a staff? Now how does that work? Abby: Well...Father wanted me to be a cleric...but one day I found this cute little guy hurt in the woods...so I kept him!! *grins* But that doesn't mean I can't still use my staff! Colten: So you don't actually use him to battle? He's just like a pet? Abby: *tilts her head* I don't usually fight. Not much happens around here. Colten: So what's the point of learning to heal if you don't ever go out to battle? Abby: *shrugs* Father wanted me to work in his church of course, silly billy!! Colten: Why would you need to heal someone while working for the church? Can't the deity you worship do that? Abby: ...The goddess doesn't just randomly heal people. She has to work through others. Colten: Uh-huh, sounds suspicious... but whatever floats your boat. Abby: Suspicious? Me? *giggles* You're funny! Colten: No, not you, your religion. Abby: Oooooooh!! *giggles again* You're still silly!! Colten: >.< Whatever... *walks back to his own wyvern* Abby: Oh...Bye bye, Mister! Wait!! Want some jerky? Colten: *turns around and looks back questioningly* Jerkey? Abby: For your wyvern! Cookie loves it! I made it myself! Colten: Eh... sure, I don't see why not. Abby: *looks at his wyvern* Sit!! Champion: ...?!?! *glares* Colten: It's okay, Champion. Champion: ... *sits* Abby: Good boy!! *tosses him some* You know...he'd look a lot cuter with some ribbons... Colten: 0.o?!?! Uh, no thanks... he goes for looking tough, not cute. Abby: But I think I have some ribbons that will suit him perfectly!! Colten: Champion won't let you put them on him... trust me. Champion: *snorts* Abby: *sticks out her lower, her eyes sparkling a bit* Oh...alright... Colten: *sighs* If you REALLY want too, go ahead... Champion: D:< *snorts with disapproval* Colten: ...what?! You'll be fine! Champion: >.< Abby: *squeals with delight* Come here, little lizard! I'll make you super cute!!! Champion: *lowers head and walks to her, clearly not pleased* >.< Colten: Don't worry, Champion; I'll treat you later. Abby: Awww!! He's so pretty!! *begins tying a red ribbon around his head* Cookie: *snickers* Champion: *growls at Cookie* Colten: *trying to fight a grin* Keep your cool, Champ. You know... think of this as torture. And in torture, you don't let it get to you. Right? Champion: *thinks about this* ...>.< *snorts* Abby: All done! Oh! You look so cute!! Hm...but I gotta' get home now. If you ever need anymore ribbons, just stop by the church! 'Kay? Colten: *chuckles* Will do, Miss Abby. Come on, Champ, you probably need something to eat. Champion: >.< *gets up and follows, attempting to put on a strong front* Abby: Aw! She's such a cute little girl! Don't you think so, Cookie? Cookie: *makes a disgusted face* Abby: What do you mean?! Of course she was a girl! End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Colten: *lying against a tree, chewing on a long blade of grass, watching the clouds roll by* Abby: *flying by on Cookie* I wonder if clouds taste like cotton candy... Colten: *raises an eyebrow when he sees Abby* Hey look, Champ, it's Abby and Cookie. Champion: 0.o *pretends to be asleep* Colten: *looks over* Champ? Pfft, fine, be that way. Abby: *lands* And how's that feel, Boy? You hungry now or do ya' want to fly more? Cookie: *yawns indifferently* Colten: *gets up and waves* Hey there, Miss Abby. *jogs over* I didn't expect to see you again. How have you been? Abby: Hiiiii!! I'm good!! I was just running some errands for my father! Colten: *nods* So you have a father, that's good. How about a mom or siblings? Abby: Uhm...my mother went missing just last year...and I'm an only child. Colten: ........she went missing, you say? How do you mean? Abby: She just...went out into the woods and never came back... Cookie and I looked for her, but we couldn't find her at all... Father says she might have been spirited away... Colten: Spirited away? What does that mean? Abby: I dunno'...Father wouldn't tell me... Colten: Well, it sounds like religious hogwash to me. Abby: Hmph!! Now that's just rude!! Colten: So what? Ya can't believe everything your father says! Albeit there's a more practical explanation than that. Though they're probably all to depressing for you to accept. Abby: *frowns* She's not dead. I know she's not. Colten: ...that hadn't even come to my mind, but that would've been one. Abby: She's not!!! I KNOW she's not!! I'd know if she was dead...or in trouble or...anything! Colten: What're you goin' by, a gut feelin'? Abby: Yes sir! And that's enough for me! Colten: *rolls eyes* Suit yourself... but don't be surprised if your wrong. Abby: *glares at him* You'll see!! C'mon Cookie! Let's go look for her again!! Colten: ......*folds arms across chest* Champion: ...*looks at Colten with concern* Abby: *walking Cookie off, she dries her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt* He's wrong...*mounts Cookie and flies off* Colten: *shakes head sadly* Gah, Colten, you're pathetic. Champion: ... *growls* Colten: Yeah... if I knew what her mom looked like, I'd keep an eye out for her. Well, since we know a thing or two about Abby, perhaps we can get some information from nearby. She said something about the church, so we should start there. Champion: *smirks and nods* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Abby: *sitting on the steps of her church* ...Nothing... *rubs her eyes* Colten: *lands his wyvern outside of the church, both of them obviously exhausted* Well, Champ, I think we're done for the day... Champion: *moans and yawns* Abby: *sees him and stands up to leave* Colten: *sees her standing up* Sorry... I couldn't find your mom, either... Abby: I'm...not gonna' give up... I know she wouldn't leave... She wouldn't... Colten: ...have you ever thought that someone took her? Abby: ...I hope not... Colten: ...same. Champ and I have found some possible leads, but we can't do any more investigating today. *glances at his wyvern* Champion: *sleeping, almost looks as if he's dead* Abby: I could make him some food if you want! Colten: *tired smile* If you wouldn't mind, that would be great... but you're probably tired, too. Abby: I'm good....I don't tire easily. *smiles a bit* Colten: *nods* By the way, Abby... I didn't mean any offense. What I said the other day... I don't think she's dead, I never have. But, in all honesty, she might not be okay. Abby: *looks down* ...I know.... Colten: ...*puts a hand on her shoulder* Hey... everything will turn out all right in the end. My own mother disappeared when I was 8, and my older sister when I was 12, my first wife was murdered, and my granddaughter was kidnapped when she was 8. When my mom and sister and granddaughter were found, they were never the same again. My granddauther, Flower, is afraid of strange men, and is not the same as she was before it happened. But in the end, everything's turned out fine. Flower has her weaknesses, but she's still a very strong young woman. When we find your mom, she may not be the same... but I'm sure her love for you won't ever change. Abby: I'm not scared...OF finding her... I'm scared of never seeing her again... Colten: ...I'll help you find her. I found my granddaughter, so I'm sure I can help find your mom. Now, I'm not saying it's going to be easy... but I won't give up. Abby: *her eyes sparkle a bit* Really, Mister? Colten: Yes, really... Colten and Champion always keep their word. Champion: *rolls over, still asleep* Abby: *giggles* Then I'll just have to believe you then! Colten: *tired smile* Yeah, I guess... but anyways, I was just going into the church to, er... pray, I guess... Abby: *raises an eyebrow* Really? Colten: *uncomfortable* Yeah, er... I just... don't know what I'll say. I haven't done it since I was a small child... Abby: Just have a conversation with her. It's not that hard. I can talk for hours with the goddess! She's a real good listener!! She say what's on your heart, I guess. Colten: ...okay, I'll try that. Abby: It's fun! Come on! I'll unlock the church for you. Colten: Thanks. *looks over at Champ* Champion: *scratches himself in his sleep before adjusting positions again* Colten: He'll be fine, I think. Abby: *pulls out a key on a chain around her neck and unlocks the front door* Here! I'll keep an eye on him! I have some more ribbons! Colten: *grins, chuckling* Thanks, Abby... *walks into the church* Champion: *yawns, stretches, then rolls onto his back, kicking the air a few times before remaining still* Abby: *giggles, plops down on the ground next to him and pulls out some more ribbons* Guess he's a nice guy after all. 'End of Support A ' '''Abigail, Hopeful Star, and Colten, Firm Soldier It took many months, but Colten eventually tracked down Abby's mom, and brought her back after impaling some mercenaries who were chasing her. He dropped in to check on the family every now and again; it took awhile, but even Champion learned to look forward to the visits. His favorite ribbon is the blue ribbon tied at the end of his tail.